


Dancing In The Dark

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Dancing In The Dark

The room was dark, the pulsing lights above the dance floor couldn’t illuminate the entire space. You glanced at the mass of bodies moving together and took a deep breath. You hated crowded spaces and coming to a place like this was the last thing you wanted to do. But it was Kathryn’s birthday party and you had agreed to make an appearance with some of the other cast. 

You felt a hand on your back guiding you to the bar and you smiled up at Misha, grateful that he already knew about your aversion to crowded spaces and was prepared to run defense for you.

Taking a seat between Misha and Adam Fergus, you ordered your favorite drink and turned to watch Kathryn dancing on a table with a friend. Misha’s hand was resting lightly on your arm and you realized this is why most of the cast thought the two of you had something going on.  If you were on the outside looking in you would never believe you were just friends either.

But that’s really and truly all you were. Friends. You had always been friends, since your first day on set. Misha had been warm and friendly and you quickly bonded with him. His sense of humor could walk a fine line of inappropriate and that amused you.  With your mischievous side you were able to help him pull some pranks against Jared, getting much needed revenge.

Nine months ago he had separated from his wife and his divorce was finalized six months ago.  After being alone so often she had finally stepped out but instead of waiting to get caught she admitted what happened and they agreed together to end things.  They stayed good friends and you had met her a couple times when she would drop the kids off or pick them up from the set.  She was a very nice woman. You were happy for their entire family that things could stay on such good terms.

The problem was that since his divorce, and really in the last three months, his relationship with you had changed.  He was flirtier and sometimes if he thought you weren’t paying attention you would notice the way he studied you. He was the first one there when you needed help, and he didn’t let a day go by without talking to you.

You really liked Misha. You fell for him a little more every day, but you refused to be anybody’s rebound.  A few fucks and he would be done and ready to move on to someone else, you friendship gone forever.

When he showed up at your place last week drunk and stood on the doorstep confessing he wanted you, you had seen it in his eyes first hand. He just wanted sex. You shut and locked the door on him and called Jensen to come get him.

The next day you told him no more. No more flirting, no more suggestive comments, no more false expressions of feelings. If he needed a rebound fuck look elsewhere or the friendship was over.  For a few days he had seemed upset and avoided you, but then a few days ago he showed up on set with a cup of coffee and your favorite bagel and you two were friends again.

You were jolted back to the present when Adam stood up and waved at Briana, Kim, and Osric who had just walked in.  After passing hugs around the six of you moved to a table, leaving a few seats open for Jared and Jensen who were going to be stopping by. 

After another drink you were just buzzed enough that you allowed Misha to talk you into dancing. Standing up and tugging your skirt down, you followed him out to the floor. The song started and you had to laugh. Bruce Springsteen was always worth dancing to.

It was hot and the lights were pulsing as Misha put his arm around your waist and the two of you danced, singing along with the song at the top of your lungs

 _I get up in the evening_  
And I ain’t got nothing to say  
I come home in the morning  
I go to bed feeling the same way  
I ain’t nothing but tired  
Man I’m just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there baby, I could use just a little help

 _You can’t start a fire_  
You can’t start a fire without a spark  
This gun’s for hire  
Even if we’re just dancing in the dark

 _Message keeps getting clearer_  
Radio’s on and I’m moving ‘round the place  
I check my look in the mirror  
I want to change my clothes, my hair, my face  
Man I ain’t getting nowhere  
I’m just living in a dump like this  
There’s something happening somewhere  
Baby I just know that there is

 _You can’t start a fire_  
You can’t start a fire without a spark  
This gun’s for hire  
Even if we’re just dancing in the dark

 _You sit around getting older_  
There’s a joke here somewhere and it’s on me  
I’ll shake this world off my shoulders  
Come on baby this laugh’s on me

 _Stay on the streets of this town_  
And they’ll be carving you up alright  
They say you gotta stay hungry  
Hey baby I’m just about starving tonight  
I’m dying for some action  
I’m sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book  
I need a love reaction  
Come on now baby gimme just one look

 _You can’t start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart_  
This gun’s for hire  
Even if we’re just dancing in the dark  
You can’t start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart  
This gun’s for hire  
Even if we’re just dancing in the dark  
Even if we’re just dancing in the dark  
Even if we’re just dancing in the dark  
Even if we’re just dancing in the dark  
Hey baby

When the song ended you collapsed against Misha laughing. It had been ages since you danced like that and you were out of breath and hot but you felt good. Misha was laughing also and when you looked up at him you weren’t prepared when he leaned down and captured your lips with his.  You could taste sweat on his skin as he kissed you, his tongue licking against your mouth for permission to enter. 

Realizing what was happening you stepped back, missing his touch as soon as you did.  The two of you stood there staring at each other for a moment before you spun on your heels and headed for the door, practically running until you were outside. You took a deep breath of cool air and started for the main road so you could flag down a taxi.

You heard the door swinging open behind you and Misha calling your name.   You didn’t stop moving but within seconds he had caught up to you, his hand clasping your arm as he spun you around. “What was that?”

“Why the fuck are you asking me?” you raged. “You kissed me Misha. I’ve told you a million times I am not interested in being your rebound fuck but you don’t listen. I’m not the girl who fucks a guy once and walks away. I’m done! Do you understand me? No more flirting, no more touching. We can’t even be friends. You fucking ruined everything. You should have gone and found a random screw to get it out of your system you asshole.”

Misha stood silently and let you scream at him, his eyes dark and no expression on his face. “You are sexy when you are mad,” he said before stepping forward and grabbing your face, pulling you to his mouth as he backed you against the building.

Just as quickly as he kissed you he pulled back, still pinning you to the brick. “You are not a rebound fuck. I’ve wanted you long before my divorce Y/N, I just wasn’t free to pursue you. You are right, you aren’t the type of girl to fuck someone once and walk away, and I’m not that type of man.”

Grabbing your arms, he pinned them above your head with one of his hands while his free hand slid under your skirt, his fingers caressing your inner thigh. “After we fuck once we are going to continue to fuck over and over and over again.” He was whispering the words against your lips as his fingers stroked your damp panties.

“Misha…” you moaned, riding his hand. “Tell me you have feelings for me.  I don’t want just sex.”

He pulled his hand away, causing you to groan, and dropped your arms.  His hands came up to cup your face, his eyes meeting yours. “Y/N, I’m in love with you.”

This time you were the one who leaned up to kiss him, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards you until his weight was pressing you into the brick wall again. Your hands were frantically touching him, months of denying yourself what you wanted the most were exploding.

Tugging his shirt out of his pants, you reached down to unzip his jeans.  When you started to tug them down Misha grabbed your hands. “What are you doing minx?”

“I’ve been denying myself you for far too long. I am in love with you too Misha,” you said, kissing him again. Reaching into his jeans, you pulled his hard cock out and began stroking him.

“We are only a few inches out of view from the street,” Misha said, reaching down to stop you.

“Then you better call a cab and get us home.”

“Is this the same Y/N who was just yelling she wouldn’t ever fuck me?” he teased, spinning you around to face the wall, his hands sliding your skirt up your legs.

“That was before I found out you had feelings for me like I have feelings for you.  Now I’m the Y/N who wants to make love to you.”

“Mmmmmm,” he whispered against your neck, his fingers pushing your wet panties to the side. “How about we save making love for when we get back to my place tonight and right now we just fuck?”

“Yesssss,” you hissed, feeling his cock brush against your wetness before he was pushing inside you. You braced your hands on the brick wall and bent slightly at the waist so he was able to bury himself inside you over and over. The buttons and zipper of his jeans dug into your ass with every thrust he made, and you were trying your hardest to stay silent since the street was just around the corner and the door to the club was only twenty feet around the other corner.

“Are you on birth control?” Misha asked. “Play with your fucking clit baby.”

Leaving one hand on the brick, you brought the other between your legs to rub circles against your clit, the sensation causing you to shake as he continued to pound into you.

“Birth control Y/N?” he grunted.

“No….” you moaned before exploding, your orgasm fierce as it burned through your body. You could feel yourself clamp down around his cock as you pulsed. Your nipples felt tight in your bra and you had to bite your own arm to keep from crying out.

The sensation was barely over before Misha was pulling out of you with a grunt, releasing on your ass. You felt ropes of hot cum hitting your skin.

You stood there for a moment, dress around your waist and cum running down your ass and legs while he zipped his pants up.

Pulling off his over shirt, Misha knelt down to wipe you clean.  When the evidence of what you two had done was gone, he fixed your skirt, smoothed your hair, and pulled you in for a kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” you replied, pulling back from his lips to rest against his chest. “Now how about your place? I don’t want to go back in the club.”

 


End file.
